Perfect Combination
by HuniBuni
Summary: Phil and Sam learn life's all about risks and eventually you've got to take them. My first xmas fic
1. Chapter 1

It was the day before Christmas Eve and everyone at Sun Hill was in a happy mood especially DS Phil Hunter and DS Samantha Nixon. They had been flirting like crazy with each other the last couple of weeks but nothing had come of it yet. Tonight was the Christmas party and everyone was looking forward to it. It was being held at the Canley Arms function suite and Jack and Gina had left early to get things sorted. Sam bustled about finishing her filing and reports. Phil whistled at her and then looked away. Sam blushed.

'Give it a rest Phil' she giggled.

'You looking forward to tonight' he directed the question to Sam

'Course I am gorgeous' said Terry from beneath a pile of paperwork

'Who's gorgeous' asked Jo as she walked through the door balancing five coffees on a folder.

'Phil' replied Terry

'Well that's debatable' added Sam as she ducked from the ball of paper that flew across the room.

PC's Tony Stamp and Honey Harmon came in and walked over to Phil.

'Serge, I'm here to pass over an assault case' said Tony

'Great, don't criminals know its Christmas' Phil said with a sigh.

Sam came over and sat on Phil's desk.

'I'll help as well' she added

'OK I'm sure you'll like this. Someone's punched Santa down at the centre and made of with his beard and he wants to press charges' said Honey trying to keep a straight face.

'So let me get this straight, I'm looking for someone who's nicked a beard' said Phil

'He's downstairs waiting to give a statement' added Tony

'OK thanks' said Sam

'Will you guys be going tonight' asked Honey

'Yeah off course' smiled Phil

Sam and Phil headed off downstairs to hopefully wrap the case up quickly.

'Ok can I take your name please' asked Phil

'Mr James Fox'

'Ok Mr Fox can you tell me in your own words what happened'

'Well I was walking about saying Ho Ho Ho, when a guy dressed in a green hoodie and jeans came up and asked for my beard. I told him no I wouldn't give him it. He punched me in the stomach grabbed the beard and ran off up the escalator'

Sam could see Phil was having difficulty keeping a straight face so she took over the questioning.

'What did he look like Mr Fox'

'Well he had brown hair and he was about my height I guess'

'Anything else' she prompted

'Yes he was carrying a Bargain Toys carrier bag'

'Ok Mr Fox, if you leave that with us we'll look into it'

Sam stood up and opened the door for Mr Fox who quickly walked out of the station.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil couldn't contain his laughter any longer and felt like his sides were splitting. Sam tried to keep a serious face but it was hard because Phil had contagious laughter. They both made their way back up to CID.

'How's Santa' asked Jo

'Well I think he's lost his Ho Ho Ho' laughed Phil

Sam picked up her coffee and took a sip, immediately regretting it when she realised it was cold.

'Look its snowing' Jo cried

CID were all mesmerised by the snow when DI Neil Manson walked in.

'Unless it's snowing criminals then I should think you lot have got better things to be doing'

Everyone quickly got back to their desks and started working.

'Phil, can we go down to the centre I want to check the CCTV footage for Bargain Toys' asked Sam

'I suppose, do we have to take Santa's complaint so seriously'

'Well if you don't you'll go on his naughty list' joked Jo

Phil drew her a dirty look as they left the office and she grinned behind his back. It took them a couple of hours to wrap things up. It turned out a teenager had nicked the beard for a dare. They took him to Mr Fox, he apologised and returned the beard and everyone was happy. When they returned Jo and Terry had decorated the office with tinsel and it looked really festive. Party time was nearing. Jo had brought her outfit and was getting changed at Sam's. The girls said bye to the guys and as the walked away through the doors Phil's heart skipped a beat. Sam really was the most beautiful, kind person he'd ever met and he couldn't wait till tonight.

Back at Sam's house Jo and Sam were having a great time picking what Sam was going to wear and how she was going to seduce Phil. Jo knew Sam liked Phil a lot more than she let on and she knew Phil was head over heels for Sam. They were the perfect combination. Sam cracked open a bottle of wine and the girls did their hair and make up and got dressed. Everyone had to wear something Christmassy so Jo wore flashing Santa earrings and Sam work a tinsel necklace. The taxi arrived outside and the pair hurried out.

Four streets away Terry, Mickey, Phil and Zain were getting ready at Mickey's house. They were joking over a couple of cans of beer and trying to figure out how to work the iron. Twenty minutes later they were on their way to the party.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Canley Arms Superintendent Heaton, Jack, Neil, Gina and June were putting the finishing touches to the buffet and hanging up the last of the decorations.

Outside the first crowd arrived. There was Kezia, Smithy, Honey, Dan, Will, Emma, Lewis, Yvonne, Reg, Tony, Leela and the new recruit Diane. Jack flicked the music on and christmas songs began playing. Everyone started dancing and having a great time.

Sam and Jo's taxi pulled up outside the Canley Arms. They paid and walked in. Everything looked great and the music had everyone in a really good mood but something or someone was missing in Sam's case. Her eyes searched the hall and Jo caught her eye.

'He'll be here Sam, come on let's get a drink'

They walked over to the bar beside Jack and Gina. The barman came over.

'What can I get you'

'Two white wines' replied Jo

She handed Sam her glass and the pair began taking sips, Sam's eyes still peeling the hall for Phil.

Outside the guys taxi had just pulled up. Phil was starting to get impatient he wanted to see Sam. They walked in and he instantly scanned the room. She was up at the bar beside Jo, Jack and Gina and she seemed to be looking all over the room. Suddenly their eyes met and Sam looked away embarrassed. Phil walked up to the bar with Mickey and Terry. Zain had started dancing with the relief.

'Hey' Phil smiled at Sam

'Hey can I get you a drink'

'Yeah a beer please'

Sam got him a beer and they began chattering with everyone else.

'Yeah Phil had an interesting case today' laughed Jo

'Do tell' said Gina

'Well someone nicked Santa's beard and the guy wanted to press charges. I mean come on that guy's probably having a right laugh with his mates now'

Everyone burst out laughing.

'Do you want to dance' Phil asked

'I don't think I'm your type' Terry butted in. He loved winding Phil up.

Sam giggled and nodded and the pair made their way onto the dance floor.

'I didn't get the chance to say you look gorgeous'

'Thanks'

'Am I missing something' Jack asked Jo

'I don't think you will be after tonight' laughed Jo

'Well I knew Phil liked Sam but I didn't think she liked him'

Jo laughed and turned round to face the bar.

'Come and dance with me Jo' Terry asked with a glint in his eye

Jo grinned and joined Terry on the dance floor. The music changed and a slow song came on. Phil pulled Sam close. He loved the smell of her hair and couldn't help but run his hands through it. They danced for ages then made their way back to the bar. Sam got another white wine and decided to take it outside to get a break from the music. Phil watched her go and after getting another beer he followed her outside. She was sitting on the wall. He walked over and sat beside her.


	4. Chapter 4

'It's a bit cold out here' Phil said concerned. 'Here' He draped his jacket round her shoulders.

'Thanks'

Sam turned to face him and their eyes met. Phil froze. He didn't want to make a move and spoil what they already had but Sam took that decision out of his hands. Their lips met and they kissed for what seemed an eternity. Sam broke away and took his hand and led him back inside to dance more. By this time everyone had drank far too much. Honey was kissing Dan in the corner and Will was kissing Emma. Mia and Mickey had disappeared altogether. Jack walked up towards the stage. 'We're now going to start the karaoke, any takers?' Sam stuck her hand up. Normally she would steer away from things like that but she was to drunk to care. She whispered the song into Jack's ear and he told the DJ.

'I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You'

She looked at Phil throughout the whole song and when she had finished everyone began cheering. She jumped of the stage and straight into Phil's arms kissing him in front of everyone. No one was surprised even the relief knew how much they fancied each other. Dan then got up and tried to sing 'Beautiful Day' by U2 much to Honey's embarrassment and after that Honey, Yvonne and Emma sang Dolly Parton's '9to5' and everyone got up and danced to it. Back at the bar Jo, Sam, Kezia, Phil, Zain and Terry decided to start drinking shots


	5. Chapter 5

Phil bought the first six.

'Ok to make it interesting whoever finishes it first gets to ask someone else a truth or dare question'

They all lifted the glasses and counted to 3 then downed them, Jo's landing on the table first.

'Ok Kezia, do you want to go home with Smithy'

Kezia fell silent then smiling looked up and nodded. She went up to get another round of shots. They counted to three and downed them Jo's landing first again.

'Ok Phil do you fancy Sam' laughed Jo

'Yes' said Phil with a serious face.

Sam blushed and went to get the next round. This time Phil's glass landed first.

'Do you fancy me Sam'

Sam went scarlet again and nodded. Terry got the next round and Phil's glass landed first again.

'If I asked you to be my girlfriend would you say yes'

Sam started giggling and nodded.

'Ok will you be my girlfriend'

'Hang on cheater its not your shot' joked Terry 'Do you get it its not your shot'

Everyone started laughing. Honey came rushing back into the hall.

'Its snowing really heavy now' she shouted

Everyone hurried outside. There was a couple of inches on the ground.

'Snow ball fight' shouted Phil

Sam laughed it was like being back at school again.

'Ladies versus Guys' said Terry.

Everyone started rushing about. The streets were silent apart from the screams as they attacked each other. Sam and Jo hid behind a car making snowballs for the other girls to come and get. They didn't see Phil creeping up behind them. He put a snowball down Sam's back and she screamed and turned round.

'Right your for it Hunter' she said and started chasing after him. She leapt on his back and pushed him down to the ground stuffing snowballs down his top and into his hair. Meanwhile Jack and Gina had joined in as well. Honey was chasing after Dan with a huge snowball and Emma and Yvonne were making snow angels. Mickey, Terry, Zain, Neil and Will were creeping up on Emma and Yvonne with loads of snowballs. They started getting pelted and their screams echoed up into the starry sky. Everybody couldn't believe how nice Neil was when he wasn't in work.

At quarter past four they decided to start walking home instead of waiting for a taxi. The snow was still falling heavy as Terry, Jo, Sam and Phil left the others. They walked Jo home first, then Terry leaving the new couple. Phil put his arm round Sam and they walked back to Sam's house. Abi wasn't back from University until tomorrow so when they reached Sam's door she wasted no time in inviting Phil in.


	6. Chapter 6

What was left of the night flew by and the next morning Sam opened her eyes. Her head was thumping and she rolled over. She felt someone grasp her shoulder and screamed. Phil sat bolt upright.

'What is it, what's happening'

'Oh its just you sorry I forgot you were here' she laughed

'Thanks very much'

Phil got up and made them both breakfast in bed and chatted about what they remembered about the night before.

'You meant it didn't you when you said you'd be my girlfriend'

'Yes I did Phil'

They kissed and Sam leaned forward and put the radio on. 'Rocking around the Christmas Tree' came on. It was going to be one of the best Christmas's Sam had ever had. She just had a gut feeling.

'Do you want to go Christmas shopping today' Phil asked

'Yeah I've still a few things to get'

'What times Abi getting back at'

'Her trains arriving at half four'

They got dressed and walked the short distance to the centre. Honey and Dan had just walked out of a jewellery store and Honey kept looking at her left hand.

'Hey guys' she said with a grin

'Let me see' Sam grabbed her hand. 'Honey that's gorgeous congratulations you two'

Dan grinned 'Yeah she was worth every penny'

'I didn't know you two were even that serious' asked Phil

'Well what's the fun in life if you don't take risks and it feels right' replied Honey

They said bye and went different ways. Sam's phone started ringing.

'Hello… hi Jo, yeah I'm ok my head hurts still. You'll never guess who's engaged, Honey and Dan. I know… yeah coffee sounds great. Meet me at that coffee shop in the centre in about half an hour. Yeah ok. Bye

'Phil you don't mind if Jo meets us up for a coffee'

'Yeah sure, I'm going to ring Terry and ask him to join us as well'

'Ok'

They browsed the shops for a while then headed up the escalator to the coffee shop. Jo was already sitting at a table. She grinned as they walked in.

'Hey'

'Hey Jo'

Sam sat down but Phil stayed standing.

'Aren't you going to sit down' Sam asked

'I'm going to go and find Terry, I'll be back in a bit' he kissed her and hurried out the shop

'Right what you having' Jo asked

'Hot chocolate please and no food or I'll spew'


	7. Chapter 7

Jo went and got the drinks and came and sat down.

'So you and Phil then'

'Yeah I can't believe we didn't get together quicker'

'I'm really pleased for you Sam, right come on I want the gossip about Dan and Honey'

'Yeah I couldn't believe it, but they look so happy together I think they'll make it'

'Yeah me to. I can't believe how much my head hurts. How much did we drink last night?'

'Quite a lot I think' Sam laughed

Meanwhile down at the centre entrance Terry had just arrived to meet Phil.

'I hope you've got a good reason for getting me out in the snow with a hangover'

'Yes I'm going to ask Sam to marry me'

'Didn't you two only get together yesterday'

'Yeah but life's all about risks and this is one I'm going to take'

'Ok' grinned Terry 'Let's go and get you a ring then'

Twenty minutes later Terry and Phil joined Jo and an unsuspecting Sam for more hot chocolate. Once they were finished they began more Christmas shopping. Sam couldn't figure out what to get Abi so the four of them spent the afternoon showing different things to Sam for her to say 'she'll not like that' and 'I don't think that's her type of thing'. She eventually settled on vouchers for a clothes shop, a gorgeous bracelet and earrings and a bottle of perfume Sam knew she liked. They said bye to Jo and Terry and made their way back into the snow, which was now quite deep. They were walking through the park and out of the corner of her eye she saw Phil making a snowball. She quickly reached down, gathered snow and turned round to hit him first. She got him smack in the face and started running from him.

'I'll get you for that Sam' he laughed and began launching snowballs at her.

They reached the house, out of breath and bright red in the face. Sam opened the door and could here talking from within the house.

'Who's here' she shouted

'Mum' Abi came rushing through and hugged Sam

'Abi it's great to see you, I thought you weren't getting back for another hour'

'Well actually Mum, I've brought a guest for Christmas. He drove us down'

'That's fine sweetie. Actually I've something to tell you'

She could see Abi eyeing Phil up suspiciously. They already both knew each other and Phil grinned back at her.

'Well Phil's my guest for dinner but he's not just my guest he's my… my boyfriend'

'About time' cried Abi 'I wondered when you two were going to get it together'

Sam was surprised but relieved that the news had been taken well.

'Ok Abi, are you going to introduce me to your…'

'Yes he's my boyfriend, he's called Mark'

Phil and Sam walked into the living room and introduced themselves to Mark who seemed really nice. Abi and Mark disappeared up to Abi's room to get ready for a night in the pub and Phil and Sam lay cuddled up on the sofa watching some soppy film. It had started snowing outside again but the house was really warm. Sam started to drift off in Phil's arms. She was happy. Phil put his arm round Sam and pulled her close. He couldn't wait to see her face when he proposed. He just hoped she'd say yes.


	8. Chapter 8

Phil's phone started to ring about half an hour later.

'Hello'

'Hiya Phil its Terry, listen mate do you and Sam fancy a couple of drinks at my house'

'Yeah sounds good, who's all going'

'Jo, Mickey and Zain'

'Yeah count us in'

Phil hung up and gently nudged Sam. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

'Do you want to go to Terry's for a couple of drinks' Phil asked

'Yeah I'll just have a quick shower first'

When she disappeared an idea began to form in Phil's head and he began to make a few phone calls. An hour later they made their way through the snow covered streets to Terry's house. They arrived at Terry's the other three already sitting with drinks.

'We were beginning to think you two weren't coming' laughed Mickey

'They probably had prior engagements' said Jo

'Are you cheating on me Phil' Terry said with a hurt face.

'Yeah I am Terry, I've found a newer model and this one has up to date gadgets'

Everyone laughed as Sam's cheeks turned bright red.

'Terry turn of the heating, we've got Sam' said Mickey

They joked over some drinks until it turned midnight.

'Merry Christmas' cried Jo

Everyone kissed and hugged and began dishing out presents.

'Right we better get going' said Phil

'Why' asked Sam

'Because I'm tired'

'Ok'

Terry waved them all off and they set of through the snow-covered streets. They entered the park and Phil pulled her hand. She stopped and turned to face him. He whistled and she looked at him confused. Suddenly the park was lit up my hundreds of fairy lights. She looked all around and when she turned back to Phil he was down on one knee.

'Sam I reckon we've spent enough time without each other. I'd like us to spend the remainder of our time together. So will you marry' He said the last four words nervously but kept looking her straight in the eye.

Sam started to cry and Phil panicked. This wasn't how he'd planned it. He was going to get turned down and she was never going to talk to him again. How was he going to live without her? His life was pointless without her.


	9. Chapter 9

'Phil, Phil are you listening to me'

He came to his senses.

'I'm sorry Sam it was to soon, I was an idiot'

'Phil I said yes!'

The words hit him and he jumped up and scooped her off the ground.

'Thank you'

He put her back down and slid the ring onto her finger. He clapped his hands. Music came on and fire works started going of. Abi and Mark came out from behind a tree with champagne and glasses. The tears wouldn't stop rolling down Sam's face.

'I love you Phil' she whispered and he wrapped his arms round her hugging her tight and whispered back 'and I love you to'


End file.
